Sorry
by Switzerland1996
Summary: Bella and Edward fight, they make up, Edward beats himself up about changing Bella... Fluff and some sexual references...


"Here's your blanket, pillows are in the linen closest," She said and closed the door in my face. I dragged my feet and walked slowly to my couch. I was in trouble, but I wasn't sure what for…yet. She had looked at me expectantly today and towards dinner she got really excited.

Then she yelled at me and stomped off to the bedroom and after much arguing through the door, had opened it to give me the blanket and tell me where the pillows were. I grabbed a pillow from the closet and sat on the couch. I didn't think today was our anniversary, as a vampire you would think my memory would be excellent, and it usually was. But not that day…

I was staring at the ceiling and lying back on the pillow with the blanket at my feet when the door opened. She stormed out and I sat up. She looked at me and said with her finger pointing at me, "I cannot believe you forgot!"

"Bella, sweetheart, I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"How can't you remember? This is something…something I thought was special…"

"It probably was, I just can't think of it right now. There's been so much going on, with the Volturi and Renesmee and—"

"So you can use that as an excuse to neglect me?"

"I've been neglecting you?"

"No!" She huffed and sat next to me. "You've been wonderful, and I feel really bad for making such a big deal about this, I'm sorry." She leaned into my side and hugged me.

I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "Will you tell me what I missed, so I don't miss it again?"

"This is the day I saved you from the Volturi, you remembered last year and celebrated and we had a really great day together, but this year… I guess you figured one year was enough," She mumbled into my side.

I sighed and could have kicked myself. "Bella, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. And this is special for me, and I meant to celebrate this year. I thought it was next week."

She briefly shook her head and said, "I'm sorry for making such a big deal, if I could, I'd be blushing up a storm right now."

I chuckled and kissed her head again and said, "You have all the reason in the world to be angry, love, forgive me?"

"Yes," she said and pulled away from me. She looked up at me and kissed me briefly before saying, "I could never stay angry at _you_."

"That's why I love you, you're so nice, and caring for others. You never think about yourself, you, Isabella Cullen, are too good for this world."

She giggled and I almost expected her to start blushing. I stared into her eyes and tried not to feel guilty. Her eyes were still tinted red. Just the littlest amount of red, but I could see it. I tried not to notice that I really missed her blush… I tried, and failed. I stood up and walked away from her to look out the window.

I put my hand against the wall and looked out at the night sky. If Carlisle hadn't changed me I wouldn't have messed with Bella. But I couldn't blame Carlisle, because in some dark, twisted part of my mind, I was happy Carlisle had changed me and I had met Bella. I was a selfish creature.

I didn't notice Bella had gotten up until her arms wrapped around me and she hugged me from behind. She whispered in my ear, "Please don't be upset, Edward. It really isn't that big of a deal."

I shook my head and didn't know why my guilt was so strong. Bella let go of me and I turned around. "Do you ever blame me for what I did to you?" I asked.

"Of course not, Edward, how could you think something like that?" She exclaimed.

I sighed and looked outside again. She would always say that, she'd go on for eternity saying she wouldn't blame me, but somewhere, _somewhere_, there had to be a part of Bella that hated me for taking her away from her family and friends and…life.

"Edward…"

I shook my head and turned to her. I smiled, and was sure it looked strained, but I managed. I hugged her to me and kissed her head before pulling her from my chest and saying, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Edward, but I think we should talk about this."

I sighed and let my hands fall from her arms. "I'm sorry I brought this up."

"Don't be, I want to know what you're thinking, always," She whispered.

I smiled and said, "I thought that was my line."

She smiled and pulled me to the couch. We sat down and she curled into my side. "Why would I blame you for changing me?"

"Because I took away your family and friends and…life."

"My family will be fine without me, Edward, they never gave me a chance to be as free as I am, and I like it this way. My friends will be fine, and I see Jake all the time." I tensed at the mention of Jake.

She turned to look up at me and said, "And Edward, my life…you are my life. I wouldn't want to be with my family or friends without you. You mean too much to me for me not to love you. If I didn't, I would have left awhile ago. I wouldn't put up with your broody moods. I wouldn't put up with your annoying brothers. I wouldn't put up with Alice's shopping sprees, or Rose's sometimes snippy comments. I wouldn't have saved you."

I stared back at her and kissed her before saying, "This conversation is only making me feel even guiltier."

"Why?"

"I can't live with the fact that I turned you into a monster from such a sweet innocent human. I cannot believe that I did that… Yet, in the back of my mind, way back there, I'm happy I did, because I'm too selfish to give you up."

"I'm happy you won't give me up. I wouldn't be who I am today without you."

I looked into her eyes and briefly missed the brown doe eyes I use to see, but it passed. "I…I…Thank you."

"For what?" She asked while she snuggled herself into my side and rested her head on my chest.

"For being so great, for being…you."

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

I sighed and felt her cold chest rise and fall. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that breathing was unnecessary. I ran a hand over her hair and leaned back farther into the couch. Then I heard an intruding voice think _wow there's more love and understanding coming off this house than the Brady Bunch._

I tensed and Bella said, "What is it?"

"Jasper is here and…" I rummaged through a few other people's thoughts, "Alice and Emmett too."

She sighed and said, "Come in guys."

"Do you have clothes on?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Emmett!" Alice exclaimed. There was the sound of Alice hitting him on the back of the head before she bounced through the door.

"Hi guys!" She shouted before sitting down.

Bella cringed but sat up from my chest and briefly hugged Alice before sitting back slightly angled away from me. "What brings you guys over?" She asked as Jasper and Emmett walked in.

"Well, we were going out, and then Emmett decided he wanted to come too, so we wanted to know if you two would like to tag along?" She asked.

I kind of wanted to just stay on the couch but I'd give her the chance to decide. _Do you want to go?_ She lifted up her shield and asked.

"Only if you do," I said.

She sighed and said, "Alice, we just had a fight so we're still kind of making up…can we do this tomorrow?"

"Sure, Bell—"

"We should leave, I don't want to be anywhere close to here when they start knocking down walls," Emmett said while standing up.

Bella guffawed at him and then turned to me. I stood up and pushed Emmett out the door and held it open for Jasper and Alice. They all went outside and I bid them a goodnight before going back to Bella. I sat next to her and she stayed angled away from me.

"Bella, he was just kidding," I said.

"I don't…like that we're so destructive, Edward, but sometimes…destructive isn't so bad," She whispered.

I'm sure she would have been blushing if she could have been. "Does that mean you…_want_ to knock down some walls with me?"

She turned to me and grinned. "Well, certainly not by myself."

I laughed and hugged her to me. "I love you," I said for the twentieth time that night.

"I love me too," She giggled.

I pulled back from her and gave her a quick kiss before pulling her from the couch and leading her to the bedroom…

Alright, thanks for reading, review if you want. Just something I kind of wrote in my spare time. Hope it was good.


End file.
